Eclipse: Cuando la Luna cubrio al Sol
by Lady Yuri
Summary: Advertencia: Fic Yuri, solo mayores de edad. "Un rencuentro muy esperado"


Cuanto te extraño, mi amada olvidada, no se quien eres pero te siento en mi corazón. Aunque recuerdo sin recordar.

¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Quien eras? Pasan los años y siento que nunca lo sabré, creo que podría reconocerte si te tuviera enfrente… pero que tontería, ¿Cómo reconocer a un extraño?.

Camino por las calles de esta ciudad, tanta gente, tantos rostros y entre tantos parezco buscar una cara conocida, jamás reconozco a nadie, debería seguir y dejar atrás esta fantasía, ya soy adulta, no puedo seguir comportándome como niña, pero no quiero abandonar esa búsqueda fatua.

Debo de convertirme en la mujer que ya soy…

Mientras cruzo la calle deseando ser una mujer, unas sandalias blancas se cruzan en mi camino, levanto el rostro, no puede ser… eres tú, ¡eres tú¡ a quien esperaba, la desconocida que mi corazón recordaba, será acaso verdad, ¿estoy soñando o me he vuelto loca? Recuerdos dulces y dolorosos comienzan a llenar mi mente en segundos, creo que va a estallar mi cabeza y antes de explotar al fin mis labios dicen tu nombre.

En medio de la calle me echo a tus brazos, la gente nos mira, no me importa, me recibes con tanto amor, lloro en tu regazo, acaricias mi cabello yo me aferro al tuyo, pasan los segundos, no hay más nadie alrededor. El clacson de los carros nos saca del transe, estamos estorbando el trafico. Corremos a la acera.

Me miras, te miro, ambas reímos, no importan los insultos que algunos frustrados conductores gritaron, nada más importa, estás conmigo…

Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Vamos a un café cercano, me dices cuanto me extrañaste. Que la oscuridad de tu templo tu única compañía era el susurro de tu voz pronunciando mi nombre, en tus sueños jamás estuviste sola. No maldices porque mi amor te dio la fe y la esperanza para creer que algún día estaríamos juntas y hoy ves tus sueños realizados.

Hablamos de tantas cosas, te cuento que ya soy una adulta, tengo un trabajo, mi propio apartamento, me pides conocerlo, yo te llevo sin pensar.

La tarde va cayendo dando paso a la noche, llegamos y en la privacidad de mi apartamento, sentadas en la sala me repites que me amas y… por fin, por fin me besas, sin miedo, yo me dejo, no correspondo el primer beso por que solo me dejo llevar, me pierdo en el calor de tus labios, me miras, mis ojos están cargados de ternura, sonríes ¡seguro que tengo una mirada de tonta! Pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo…

Me besas de nuevo, yo correspondo, el beso es suave y cálido, me besas de nuevo este beso es cálido y profundo, sin embargo calmo como las apacibles aguas de un mar en calma, pero pronto sube la marea, nuestro beso comienza a romper como olas sobre las rocas, y la furia del mar se apodera de nosotros, tus besos se vuelven apasionados, profundos, yo correspondo con desespero, con ansias locas.

Tus manos comienzan a bajar por mi espalda, es delicioso, provocan que mi boca te abra la entrada, tu lengua entra como seda en mi boca, comienzo a sentir lo que nunca sentí, mis manos te recorren también, quiero más, ¿de que? No lo sé, es una experiencia nueva para mi, solo sé que quiero más, mi cuerpo comienza a actuar por propia voluntad, mi pecho se pega desesperadamente al tuyo, como queriendo fundirse con tu cuerpo, tus manos viajan a mi espalda baja, una de tus manos se queda ahí, la otra sigue camino por mi pierna izquierda.

Provoca un temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

Comienzas a recostarme en el sofá, al mismo tiempo que suavemente te tiendes sobre mi.

Tu mano se desliza desde mi pierna ascendiendo de nuevo por mi cadera, llegando hasta mi pecho el cual acaricias sobre la ropa. No se describir lo que siento, nunca he estado con nadie, pero sospecho lo que pasará entre nosotras, y estoy lista, no siento nervios, deseo que pase, comienzo a sentir que la ropa me estorba, quiero sentir tu piel sobre la mía.

¿Acaso leíste mi mente? Tus manos toman mi blusa y la sacan fuera de mi cuerpo.

- Chikane….

Me besas, pero pronto tus labios abandonan mi boca y viajan por mi cuello, siguen bajando besas la parte descubierta de mi pecho que te permite el sostén. Tiemblo de nuevo, de repente tengo tanto calor ¿así se siente?, todo es nuevo pero hermoso porque eres tú quien está descubriendo mi cuerpo.

Tus manos acarician mi torso, suben juntas y se dirigen a mi espalda, tomas los broches de mi sostén, los desatas, con el sólo hecho de sentir que quitas los broches siento algo que definiría como excitación y cuando deslizas el sostén fuera de mi cuerpo, siento una mezcla de pena y placer cuando miras complacida mi pecho desnudo. Me miras dulcemente, tal vez pidiendo mi permiso, yo solo te miro sin saber como reaccionar, mis mejillas coloradas te dan la respuesta, veo tu mirada descender junto a tu rostro y perderse en mi pecho.

Besas la parte superior de mi pecho, es tan agradable, de pronto una sensación invade mis sentidos, tu boca se ha prensado de mi pecho, lames con suavidad, y pronto parece que desearas beber algún néctar que emanara de mi pecho con desespero. Un sonido escapa por fin de mi boca, había estado reteniendo unos cuantos, pero por fin abandonan mi boca sin pena. El sonido de mi voz parece complacerte.

Tu boca pasa a mi otro pecho mientras tu mano aprisiona el que anteriormente besabas con pasión.

Es tan placentero, mi respiración acelera. Tu no tienes prisa quieres disfrutarme lentamente, yo disfruto también. Cambias de pecho aleatoriamente, tus manos acarician siempre aquel que no aprisiona tu boca, lo estrujan, me gusta.

Después de un rato tus besos comienzan a bajar, por mi abdomen. Te apartas y te sientas justo en medio de mis piernas, comienzas a acariciarlas con ambas manos, las recorres, las besas mi respiración sigue agitada. De pronto diriges tus manos a mi falda y la retiras deslizándola entre mis piernas lentamente, la arrojas lejos, mi ropa interior esta expuesta, una pequeña prenda de satín con encaje y moños rosas a los costados, tal vez sigo siendo una niña en algunos aspectos pero eso parece excitarte más.

Te tiendes de nuevo sobre mi, me besas apasionadamente, ahora es mi lengua quien confiada entra valiente en tu boca, te beso con toda la pasión que siento. Mientras me besas una de tus manos comienza a bajar por mi torso, mi vientre… llegas a mi intimidad, acaricias suavemente por sobre la ropa, pronto tus manos se introduce bajo ella, un espasmo me sobresalta, pero no dejo de besarte. Tus dedos viajan curiosos en mi entrada, mi torso se arquea.

Quiero más, de pronto quiero más, mi cuerpo lo exige, sin mi permiso mi cuerpo se mueve, se arquea mi torso exigiendo más cercanía con tu cuerpo. Sin avisar siquiera, tus dedos entran suavemente en mi. Un gemido sale de mi boca interrumpiendo nuestro beso. Con tu brazo libre me abrasas fuertemente y pegas más a ti. Tus dedos hasta ahora quietos comienzan un rítmico movimiento. Mis piernas se relajan facilitándote la entrada, como dándote permiso de actuar dentro de mi.

No puedo evitarlo, mis gemidos se tornan más continuos. Tu rítmico y suave movimiento me enloquece, deseo más, y es más placentero por que eres tú, es tu mano la explora mi zona privada, es tu cuerpo el que me asfixia dulcemente yaciendo sobre mi, es tu rostro el que veo sobre el mío.

Las luces están apagadas, lo estaban desde un principio, la única luz que entra por mi balcón es la brillante luz de la luna, la luna… esta noche la luna está conmigo. Hazme el amor es lo que pido.

Abandonas mis labios, tu mano sale debajo de mi ropa, tomas agresivamente esa prenda de tela y lentamente la deslizas fuera.

Estoy por fin desnuda frente a ti, me contemplas bañada por la luz de la luna, el único indicio de sol son mis rojas mejillas que brillan como fuego. Sonríes complacida.

Frente a mi tan elegante como femenina, sueltas el moño en tu cuello que sostiene tu vestido, el peto de tu vestido cae dejando al descubierto tu pecho envuelto en tu ropa interior. Tomas el vestido por el ruedo y lo sacas hacia arriba despojándote de el, yo te miro sin perder detalle.

Llevas tus manos a tus espalda y desabrochas el sostén, lo dejas caer por entre tus brazos hasta alcanzar el suelo, tu pecho descubierto me provoca deseo. Tomas la fina tela que cubre tu intimidad y la deslizas sensual entre tus piernas, hasta que sale de tu cuerpo. Te tiendes de nuevo sobre mi.

Sentir al fin tu piel sobre mi piel me hace temblar, vibraciones recorren mi cuerpo, una tras otra, tus pechos contra los míos, te abrazo y comienzo a recorrer tu fina y blanca espalda, tu cabello tan azul como la noche cae como cortinas de cielo a tu costado. Llego a tus glúteos me aferro a ellos y te atraigo más arriba de mi, tus pechos están a mi alcance y no puedo evitar querer saborearlos, mi boca se prende de uno, y tu espalda se arquea mientas un sonido escapa de tu boca. Te tomo por la espalda y te atraigo mas cerca. Quisiera comerte, tu comienzas a mecerte sobre mi, un vaivén, arriba y abajo.

Después de un rato, me quitas el placer de tu pecho me miras traviesa como nunca me miraste y comienzas a bajar tu cabeza, entre mis pechos, llegas a mi vientre, me miras una vez mas, sonríes tan picara, te sitúas de nuevo entre mis piernas, las cuales tomas y separas, pones tus manos en mis caderas ¿Qué pretendes?

Tu cabeza se pierde en medio de mis piernas, una sensación de éxtasis mi invade cuando de pronto siento tu lengua en mi intimidad, recorriendo la zona, probando de mi, tu lengua pronto comienza a danzar en mi entrada, me gusta, mucho, después la punta de tu lengua llega a ese punto que prende la pasión, lames con suavidad luego con pasión, mi cadera comienza a moverse. Mi respiración aumenta más, mis géminos elevan su volumen, es una sensación tan placentera, tomo tu cabeza y la presiono contra mí sexo.

Después levantas la cabeza y la llevas de nuevo sobre mi rostro me besas con pasión, tu mano baja a mi sexo y la otra aprisiona un pecho, tus dedos llegan a mi entrada y entrando suavemente, esta vez entran a fondo, entran y salen lentamente, ¡es una tortura! Y pareces disfrutar torturarme así.

- Cikane…

Entre gemidos tu nombre se escapa repetidas veces

- Himeko, te amo, te amo

Me repites con pasión.

- Más, quiero más… chikane, Ah chikane, dame más… ¡más rápido! ah ah ¡más fuerte!

Dejas caer el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mi y comienzas un rítmico vaivén con el, adelante y atrás tus dedos se acoplan al ritmo. Aumentando fuerza y velocidad, cada vez más. Tu cuerpo se me mece más furioso sobre mi.

Mis gemidos se hacen mas fuertes, tu boca viaja de mi boca a mis pechos tu otra mano libre me recorre sin censura, mi cuerpo se mueve bajo el tuyo también con mas fuerza a cada segundo, algo comienza a subir por mi cuerpo como un golpe de electricidad que sube haciéndome temblar, no puedo reprimirlo, el golpe de corriente se libera en mi boca en forma de un fuerte gemido, mi cuerpo se mueve sin control.

- !Chikane! !CHIKANE! AAAAHHH!

- AAHH HIMEKO!

Tu espalda se arquea, igual la mia, el placer estalla… caes sobre mi, me abrasas conteniéndome, tu respiración está agitada la mía incontrolable, mi cuerpo sigue convulsionándose de placer, me aprisionas en tu abraso logrando controlar con suavidad mi locura…

Me eh tranquilizado un poco, ambas yacemos exhaustas en mi sillón, al fin soy tuya…

¿Que dirán los dioses? No sé ni me importa, solo me importa este momento, estoy contigo, al fin soy tuya…..

Esta mañana pensaba en que era tiempo de actuar como una mujer, esta noche entre tus brazos me has convertido en una.

Soy tu mujer, soy tu amor, y tu eres mía, para siempre.

- Chikane, te amo…

Me siento cansada, tan feliz como cansada, me voy quedando dormida, lo ultimo que escucho son tus tiernas palabras.

- Te amo mi dulce Himeko

Los rayos del sol y la brisa de la mañana me obligan a despertar, abro los ojos e inmediatamente recuerdo la noche de anoche, fue maravillosa… me siento ligera, muy ligera, no hay peso sobre mi cuerpo, me levanto sobresaltada, tú no estás conmigo, te busco alrededor y sólo mi sala vacía.

Miro al suelo, no hay ropa tirada, ni un rastro tuyo, nada que me indique que de verdad estuviste aquí. ¿Seria acaso solo un sueño? ¡No…! no…

La tristeza me invade.

Me levanto del sillón y por primera vez noto que una sabana blanca cubría mi desnudo cuerpo, escucho un ruido, salgo al balcón envuelta en mi sabana esperando encontrarte ahí, pero no hay nadie, es solo una paloma blanca. Entro de nuevo, me siento tan sola, me siento en mi sillón y me pongo a llorar…

- Por que tan triste mi dulce Himeko?

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y una voz conocida me sobresalta.

Ahí estas tú, vestida, mirándome dulce y pacientemente como siempre lo haces.

- Chikane…

Me tiro a tus brazos y me hundo en tu pecho.

- Creí que había sido un sueño y que estaba sola de nuevo

- Himeko…

- ¡Nunca me dejes de nuevo por favor!

- Nunca lo haré Himeko

Lloro como una niña en tu pecho, no importa cuantos años pasen parece que siempre serás tú la más madura en esta relación, yo seré siempre la niña, pero así te gusta ¿verdad?.

- Himeko chan, ya no llores, ven vamos a desayunar

Me sonríes, que hermoso, ¿Dijiste desayuno?

- Nuestro primer desayuno juntas

- El primero de muchos mi amada Himeko, esta vez volví para quedarme, para siempre…

- Chikane…

- Himeko..

Brinco de nuevo a tus brazos esta vez el motivo es la felicidad, nos vamos a desayunar, tú en mi mesa, por fin se me ocurre preguntar dónde vives, no tienes casa, acabas de llegar de nuevo a este mundo, te ofrezco mi casa y aceptas, por fin seremos una pareja, si tal vez no frente al mundo, en la privacía de este departamento viviremos nuestro amor libremente.

Te amo y no se que nos depare el futuro, pero algo sí sé, estás conmigo y juntas no importan las dificultades, siempre venceremos por que nos amamos.

¿Algún día nos separaremos?... es probable, pero también sé que siempre nos encontraremos de nuevo, para amarnos por la eternidad.

Fin.

Bueno espero que les guste, con cariño para todas las seguidoras de Chikane y Himeko chan. Queria entrar a fanfiction con algo nuevo, ya saben para la buena suerte, me inpire en la petición de un amigo, hombres… son una bola de pervertidos, este fic me parece mas fuerte que de costumbre, pero mamoru kun quería algo menos rosa.

Criticas, comentarios, dejen sus reviews.

Advierto que los comentarios homofóbicos, racistas y santurrones se me resbalan así que ni se molesten. Si el Yuri les perturba es por que ya tienen mas perturbada la mente. ¡Viva el Yuri!.


End file.
